Entwined
by poetryismyfirstlove
Summary: Synonyms: tangled, matted, entangled, dishevelled, intertwined, knotted. It connotes nonseparation, togetherness yet it could also mean mess, disorder. Because they were fated to be entwined - to be one amidst chaos. Modern AU, OOC. Saku x Sasu/Sai
1. Prologue

.

**..o0o..**

**_Entwined_**

_..._

_I am yours. You are mine._

_Heart and soul, body and mind._

_..._

_I am yours. You are mine._

_A love that is hard to find._

_..._

_Forever yours. Forever mine._

_Our fates intertwined._

**..o0o..**_  
_

.


	2. First Kiss

SAKURA

We were invited to attend a birthday party by my otou-san's friend. Being 10 and painfully shy and insecure of my forehead and pink hair really had its drawbacks. As I was opposed to mingling with the other kids my age for fear of bullies, I simply resigned myself to stay somewhere quiet. Further exploration of their big house brought me to a room I would die for.

"Sugoi!" I couldn't help but exclaim. They had a huge collection of books that seemed to rival the one at our school.

I sat on the nearest couch and took one of the books. As I was engrossed in the book and munching my favourite red gummy bears that my parents bribed me with just to come, I didn't notice the boy who entered and walked towards me.

* * *

BOY

I hated my birthdays. My parents would always invite their friends and their children, whom I don't really know or care to know. Plus I have to act really friendly towards them and play with them. What I really wanted for my birthday was a fireworks show, but otou-san wouldn't give me one. So at first chance I escaped the party.

I went to the library to seek refuge but I didn't expect to see someone else there. There was a girl about my age in a white dress sitting on a couch by the window with the sunlight framing her but what really caught my attention was her pink hair. She was engrossed reading a book and eating red gummy bears, oblivious to the party outside and to my presence.

* * *

"Who are you?" the boy asked the girl when he was about three feet away from her.

"Wah!" Sakura blurted, standing up, surprised by the unexpected greeting and suddenly became aware of the dark haired onyx-eyed boy.

He laughed a little at the girl's startled expression, noting her big jade eyes. "Gomen. There is a birthday party outside. Why are you here? Were you hiding?"

Sakura who has recovered a little from the shock replied sheepishly "I don't know anyone. I don't even know whose birthday it is. So I found this place and besides, I'm enjoying reading this book."

He looked at the book she was holding. It was Peter Pan. "That is my favourite book. It has lots of adventures and pirates."

"But Peter Pan forgets about Wendy" Sakura pointed out. "He forgets about her and when they see each other again she is already old."

"But that is not the point." He countered. "It's about staying young forever, not growing up and having no responsibilities. What could be more fun than that? And you still haven't answered my first question."

"I'm Saki." Sakura answered letting her childhood nickname slip. She often got teased when she introduces herself as Sakura because of her pink hair. "Who are you? Why are you here?" She dared to ask.

"I'm Sasuke and I'm escaping my party" He said with a naughty smile. "So what gift did you bring me?"

Sakura was taken aback, realizing that he was the birthday boy.

"I'm guessing you didn't know." He teased Sakura. "Hey, what were you eating?"

"These are my favourite, red gummy bears. My parents even bribed me with them just to come here." She blurted out before she was able to hold her tongue. Realizing her mistake, Sakura blushed and dropped her head in shame.

He was initially stunned by how painfully honest she was but then laughed good naturedly at her mortification. "Well since you did not want to come to my birthday. I'm giving you a punishment. You have to give me a prized possession for my birthday."

"What! That's not fair!" She complained. But remembering her earlier pitiful confession, she relented and said "I guess, you can have my gummy bears." handing out the sweets.

"Thanks but I know what I want." And in a surprise move, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He then snatched the bag of gummy bears and ran out of the room, leaving a blushing and dumbfounded Sakura.


	3. Second Kiss

SAKURA

I was daydreaming again, recalling my first kiss. It has been 8 years since I last saw him.

My family moved to another country for business. And it was only now that we were coming back. As we were approaching our old house, I can't help but recall memories of that day more vividly especially as I hold the Peter Pan book with the name Sasuke written inside in childish scrawl. I remind myself to return it if ever I see him again.

After the 'kiss' incident, my parents called me so we could come home. I nicked the book intending to punish Sasuke. However, I did not have any more opportunity to see him since I was not aware that we would soon be leaving the following week.

I enjoyed studying abroad. However, I remained shy and opened up to only a few people. My favourite hangout place was still the library.

But as of today, I'm excited to start University. My love for books and poetry has made me want to become a writer. And stepping on the campus for the first time, I went for my dorm which was located opposite of the building where I will have my classes, across a field and the central library.

"This will make being late easy, at least the library is nearer." I thought and started the long trek to my home away from home.

As I made my way, pulling my luggage and carrying my box books, I decided to cut across the field. I was absent-mindedly taking in the surroundings that I didn't notice a spike-haired guy lying on his back on the grass.

* * *

BOY

"AAAArrgghh!" I screamed from pain. I opened my eyes and saw pink sneakers stepping on my privates. I must have surprised the baka who stepped on me because I was soon trapped in a cascade of books, sending me to another level of pain.

"Gomennasai, I didn't see you. I wasn't looking where I was walking. Gomen...gomen." I heard a high-pitched voice.

"Tch, annoying." I thought. She kept on apologizing and doing repeated bows in front of me. She looked so ridiculous all flustered and is that pink hair?

"Hey mister, are you alright?" She asked. She must have thought I was severely hit in the head for staring blankly. But who wouldn't stare at a bobbing head of pink?

"Hn. You must be new here otherwise you would have avoided me. What's your name?" I demanded.

"Wwhy? I'm Ssak-Sakura" She stammered.

"Because people who cross me, usually pay." She looked scared and I enjoy seeing her tormented. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head.

"From now on, as punishment, you have to do whatever I want. Learn my name, Ss-Sai. I'll discuss this with you later." I stood up to leave. And in a practiced move, I gave her a peck on the lips then left.

Walking away, I don't know what made me do it, must be her innocence I want to erase or perhaps to brand her as my slave. It never even occurred to me that perhaps it was her first kiss. But her lips were soft and sweet, and tasted of something familiar from my childhood.

I expected her to stay rooted on the spot perhaps blushing or giddy as some of the other girls were. From a distance, I thought I heard her crying.


	4. Favorite Spot

Sakura could not believe how cruel the boy was for stealing a kiss. "Cha! What did I ever do to do deserve this? First Sasuke, now Sai. Do I look like the poster girl for stolen kisses?"

Tears just suddenly welled from her eyes as she recalled what day it was and she couldn't help but cry. Exactly 8 years ago, Sasuke stole her first kiss.

In a café outside of campus, Sai was with his current girl. She was pretty just like every other girl he dated but it has been 3 months since they started dating. It was that time again.

"Your time's up and I'm just not interested in you anymore." With that he stood up, and walked away.

Sai had a 3-month rule for all his girlfriends and if the girl gets clingy or boring, he dumps them right away. So far, he's had a string of 6 girlfriends and occasional flings. When Sai turned 15, he had grown into his looks and started to attract female attention which made him popular. And being the only son of a media mogul only heightened his appeal.

It has been 2 weeks since Sakura saw the onyx-eyed head of dark spikes. "He must have forgotten already. Good thing I have a low profile and don't go out much." she thought with relief.

As she was getting out of class, her professor announced that the school newspaper was open for new students. Sakura thought it was a good opportunity and decided to apply.

In the newspaper office, many applicants were tending their application for various positions. Sakura saw that there was a literary department and considered to apply. The only requirement was to submit an original piece of work. Sakura decided upon a haiku she made about Sasuke.

...

_A chance encounter_

_My name slips sweet from your lips_

_A smile in my heart_

... 

The editors of the school newspaper loved her haiku and decided to turn it into a haiku picture series, with the photo parallel to the theme of the haiku. This pleased Sakura a lot until she learned who she would be working with.

"SAI!?" she exclaimed. "I didn't know he worked for the paper."

Sai was fond of photography and sketching. After his parents split up, he used them as therapy to forget about his problems.

In university, he decided to enrol in advertising so he could take up art and photography classes. As opposed to business school which his otou-san wanted since he had to run their business someday. When he learned that the school newspaper was looking for photographers, he decided to apply.

Sakura decided to explore the library. She was still in search for her perfect spot when she reached the fourth floor which housed the archives. She saw on the farthest corner private booths for reading and decided to go there.

"Yes this is it!" She loved her new found spot. It was very far from the librarian, meaning she could sneak eating her gummy bears and was very secluded that only a few people were present in the library. The booth was beside a stained-glass window which casted pretty colours. She was engrossed reading her book that she didn't notice the person who sat in the booth beside her.

"Sakura, have you been hiding from me?"

"Wah!" Sakura cried in surprise. And saw the person that she did not want to see the most.

"Gomennasai, I wasn't hiding. (I actually am but I wouldn't say that) I was just very busy." She eyed him suspiciously if he planned on doing something to her again.

"Tch, I see you've found my hiding place. I didn't know you wanted to see me. If I have known earlier I wouldn't have kept you waiting." He said playfully. 

"Why is he in a good mood?" she thought warily.

"Gomen, I didn't know you owned this spot. I'll just leave you alone then." She stood up to leave, gathering her things, wanting to avoid him yet feeling the loss of her new found spot.

"You could stay. I'm not being nice. It would be convenient to have you around when I need something." Sai said.

"Shimatta! he remembers." Sakura thought, cursing her bad luck.

She weighed her options. If she ran away, he would still find her and torment her. But if she stayed, he'd still torment her but perhaps she could keep the spot.

"Ok. I'll stay. But I won't be your slave forever you know."

"Why do you think that?" He asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Because you'll eventually get bored of me" Sakura said simply.

After meeting Sai, Sakura did her best to learn about him from other people and she was thankful that they were willing gossips. She learned that he was the heir of a media mogul, Uchiha Fugaku and that he had fangirls and dated too many and dumped them once he was bored or found them clingy. Other than that she didn't know anything else. That is why she was surprised that he was a photographer.

"Did you know that you and I will be working for the school newspaper?"

"Aa." Sai answered before he engrossed himself with a sketch he was working on.

Sakura was again surprised that he knew how to draw. "Maybe he's more than what others see him to be." She thought and taking Sai's cue she made herself busy and continued to read her book.

Both kept companionable silence.


	5. Sunset

SAI

Sakura did not know I used my connections so I could be appointed her partner. I initially planned to sabotage her but I had to admit she had good writing skills. I wonder whom she made the poem for?

I was surprised to see her at my secret spot in the library where I hide from the fangirls. Bathed in the stained glass light, she looked so serene and innocent, like a memory I can't recall.

I was surprised she conceded to being my slave. She must be scared of me. I must make it a point to be nicer. No, wait. What am I saying? Why am I considering being nice to her? Must be because she is always by herself, maybe I can see myself in her. I am only superficially popular. I have no real friends. Maybe I needed someone like her to stop me from being callous.

* * *

SAKURA

We worked together for my haiku series in the paper and I must admit he is good. He takes a picture before I get my inspiration or I write one then he does the same. I remember our first collaboration.

Sai told me his favourite part of the day was sunset. It was no surprise that he asked me to accompany him to watch the sunset by the beach.

"Can't you bring one of your girlfriends to come? I still have a test tomorrow. Or maybe you could ask one of your guy friends?" I begged off.

"Why are you so hard-headed? If I bring a girl she would think I'm being serious with her. And it's not an activity for guys" he scolded.

"Fine. Just let me bring my books." I grumbled, planning to cram some reading on the way and thinking "Sai-baka, what am I then if not a girl?"

As we arrived on the beach, the sun was about to set. It was a sight to behold. Despite my foul mood earlier, the writer in me can't help but admire the sunset. It's easily the most dramatic part of the day and evokes a feeling of melancholy and loss.

I saw Sai walking down the beach seemingly staring at a distance. Many people describe him as indifferent, what with the cold demeanour he has under the public eye. I have seen him arrogant, annoyed, intensely focused and even teasing, but seemingly forlorn was something new to me.

I wondered what could have caused him to be like that. I can't help but think that I was right to believe that there was more to him. Even he was not exempted from experiencing emotions despite how good he hides it. He is human after all.

But the better question was why does he put up pretences?

_ ..._

_The sky is burning_

_Red orange, pink and golden_

_Sunlight fading fast_

...


	6. Shooting Stars

SAKURA

The days would pass by and Sai and I would often keep each other company in the library. He would be surly sometimes but most of the times he just keeps quiet consumed in his drawings.

On some occasions, he would ask me what I thought about various topics. In front of him, I could speak my mind honestly and not be shy. In front of me, he seemed more relaxed and able to smirk or even laugh especially at my expense.

On our next collaboration together, Sai invited me to watch a meteorite shower. I learned better not to complain. It was a good thing I had no exams anyway.

* * *

SAI

I invited Sakura to watch a meteorite shower. I hoped she could get an inspiration for her writing. I, on the other hand, simply wanted to have a distraction from the pressures my otou-san was putting on me. He has been pushing me to change my major.

We set up camp at a field. I pitched a large tent with separate sleeping bags. The forecast said that the shower would start at 11 pm. We still have 3 hours of time to kill. I looked at Sakura who was smiling contentedly gazing at the stars predictably munching on red gummy bears.

"Sai, did you know where the stars came from?" She asked.

"Aa. Stars are great balls of gases." I replied.

"Not that. You know like a story." She prompted.

"Hn."

"My grandma told me a story once. She told me stars were the hearts of people who fell in love that went up to the sky after they were gone. Could you imagine just how many loves we are unaware of?" She said in awe.

I gazed at the sky which was dark and endless, dotted with twinkling stars. I could not help but be amazed by her insight.

"Have you ever been in love?" She asked.

"Hn."

"I'm just curious. After all, you've already had girlfriends." She coaxed.

"No. I may have dated girls but I cannot say I've been in love. Love is a weakness. I don't want to be placed at the mercy of my feelings."

"Did someone you know get hurt?" she asked.

"She is perceptive tonight" I thought. I did not answer her question. Instead I reached out to eat some of her red gummy bears.

"Why do you always have these?" I asked, seeing her eat a lot when we stay at the library.

The taste was familiar. I remembered that was what her lips tasted like. But something was nagging me only I couldn't quite concentrate. I was too busy looking at her soft pink lips. I caught myself before she saw me staring. I scolded myself that perhaps I have been spending too much time with her and have not been out with other girls.

Then the meteorite shower started and Sakura looked like a child during Christmas.

"Sugoi! So pretty. Sai, lets make a wish" and she bowed her head lost in her wish.

"How could she still be as hopeful as a child?" I thought.

"How come you're not making a wish? Don't you know that when a wish is made on a falling star your sincerity reaches the heavens?"

Since I had nothing to lose, I thought of a wish. "I wish to find the old me" 

...

_Night sky filled with stars_

_Constellation of wishes_

_From young girls in love_

_..._


	7. Rain

SAI

It has been 3 months since I met Sakura, and I am surprised that I haven't found her boring yet. She would amaze me sometimes with her views in life. She has become my confidant. I remember one time I was complaining about my father meddling with my life choices.

"Sai, did you know the difference between destiny and fate?" she asked.

I cocked my head to the side waiting for her explanation.

"Destiny is like a ball thrown in front of you. You could choose to dodge it or not. Fate is a ball thrown behind you. You don't stand a chance."

"Hn."

"You are your father's son. You were destined to be his heir. However, the person you will be and ought to be was already determined by fate. The fact that you are his son would not matter." She stated simply.

* * *

SAKURA POV

It has been 3 months since I met Sai and became his slave. I don't mind. I sometimes think he does not treat me as such anymore. I was secretly thinking that he was the closest thing I have to a friend.

It has been almost 2 weeks since we watched the meteorite shower and I haven't seen a trace of him.

"Must be busy with a new girl" I thought. "Maybe he has forgotten about me."

I felt a twinge in my heart. Jealousy? "No! No! No! I should be concentrating on finding Sasuke, my wish on the falling star. But why do I feel the loss of missing him?"

* * *

Sakura was walking back towards her dormitory when the rain fell.

"Aaaah! Why didn't I bring an umbrella?! My things will get wet."

Suddenly a jacket was draped over her head, and when she looked around she was pleasantly surprised.

"Tch, annoying! Why didn't you bring an umbrella?" Sai scolded as he pulled her with him to find the nearest shed from the rain.

As there was not a nearby shed, they made do with a broken telephone booth to let the heavy rain pass.

Inside the cramped space, they were forced to face each other. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Sakura could not look at Sai.

Awkward silence passed until Sai spoke "Just broke up."

Sakura could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Oh! Is that why you were drinking?"

"Otou-san." He said.

"Ah! I see." She replied as if it explained everything.

"What have you been up to?" He asked which coming from him made her feel hopeful that he was concerned.

"Not much, same as usual" Her wet hair was irritating her eyes so she moved them to swipe them. With her blurred vision she did not see Sai's reaction when she lifted her face.

Sai was entranced by her beautiful jade eyes with long thick lashes. He had the sudden urge to kiss her and moved his head closer.

Sakura unaware, suddenly sneezed and rammed her head against Sai causing both to yelp in pain.

"Gomen, Sai." Sakura rubbed her forehead.

"I must be really drunk" Sai thought, rubbing his jaw.

When the rain stopped, Sai walked her all the way to her dormitory.

"Arigatou and gomen for earlier" she said then bowed awkwardly.

Sai had his back turned when she called him. "Matte! I know we are like master and slave, but are we friends?"

With his back still turned, he answered "Aa."

"Arigatou, Sai."

...

_Sweet drops of water_

_Heavens tears washing the earth_

_Afterwards, rainbow_

_..._


	8. Secrets

If only people were observant, one would notice that the relationship between Sai and Sakura has changed. Out of the library or in front of other people, they would avoid each other. But in the library or when they were out alone, they were like old friends.

To Sai, Sakura was a breath of fresh air from the usual girls he would meet. He has not noticed that Sakura has been filling in the emotional and mental responsibilities of a girlfriend. The physical part, he could get from other girls.

To Sakura, Sai was the friend she never thought she could have. Yes, he was arrogant, sullen and sometimes annoying but he was also a good listener and often challenged her to step out of her shell.

But there were still secrets that were meant to be kept from each other. 

* * *

SAI

I was 10 when I learned that my parents' marriage was in shambles. Turns out my parent's marriage was arranged. Otou-san loved another before he married okaa-san. But since they got married, my okaa-san had learned to love my otou-san. Only her love was unrequited. After I was born, my father never touched my mother again.

On my 10th birthday, I heard them fighting.

"Admit it! You still love her! I saw the way you looked at her!" Okaa-san accused.

"Don't start another fight. You know I have always been faithful to you." Otou-san admonished.

"Faithful to me but not in love with me, right?"

By the time I turned sixteen, they got a divorce. Otou-san immersed himself in his work and my okaa-san was wasting away her life with drinking.

I have never asked them why. But I have learned not to fall in love. I don't want to be like my mother despite how much I love her and I can't exactly say I blame my father for everything he put my mother through.

You see I have never been in love nor do I want to. The girls I dated were just distractions to keep my popular image. But I don't really feel anything towards them. Dating and making out was just a way to satisfy my hormones but I have never really gone all the way with anyone.

But I would never admit to anyone that I was still a virgin.

* * *

SAKURA

I have been in love with Sasuke since I was 10. He was my first kiss. I did not exactly give it away freely but I always look back at it with fondness. When my family left abroad I thought we would not be coming back. I missed him everyday.

When my parents announced that we would be coming back, I was very happy. I tried to go to his old house, but they have already moved. I even enrolled at this university hoping that he would be attending here since it's the nearest one where he used to live but I haven't found him yet.

I have always imagined how we would see each other again. It has been 6 months but I still haven't seen him. Would he still remember me?

* * *

The bond between Sai and Sakura has grown without them noticing. Each has become someone who the other needed.

Sai has found that he has lost interest in other girls and preferred Sakura's company. He could not believe how the annoying girl he first met could tame him. Her innocence and candour, both child-like qualities of hers he admires (but would never tell Sakura), have somehow helped him find his old self.

"How could she make me feel different?" he thought.

Sakura has become content with Sai's company. He has wiped out the boredom in her life. He has slowly filled the void Sasuke has left in her heart. Sometimes it would leave her confused.

If Sai was just a friend then how could he replace Sasuke in her heart? 

...

_I whisper your name_

_Like secrets on my pillow_

_As I sleep tonight_

... 


	9. Sunrise

SAI

I have known Sakura now for 9 months, and I am still surprised I haven't found her boring yet. If she were any other girl, I probably would've broken up with her a long time ago for lack of hotness. But if I would just be honest with myself, I am the clingy one. I find myself needing her opinions and wanting to listen to her stories or watching her dorky ways.

I can't describe what I feel but she makes me feel good inside, maybe because I am slowly regaining my old self. I have been losing popularity with the girls since I started hanging out with Sakura but I don't really mind.

I have found myself an exception to my rule, a girl I could not break-up with. A girl I am not dating.

* * *

SAKURA

With Sai's influence, I have decided to become a girl concerned only for today with no regrets for yesterday or worries of tomorrow. I have decided to be spontaneous even just for a day. I invited Sai to watch the sunrise with me. Since I have conceded to watching sunset with him, it was only fair to have him watch sunrise with me.

For our activity, we decided to sleep on top of a rooftop and wait for the sunrise. We packed some breakfast and sleeping bags.

To pass time, we have decided to discuss our favourite books. I voted for Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. Two books I've loved since childhood. Sai told me I was naïve for believing in prince charming. I don't think it was the prince that caught my attention but rather the kiss. How could a kiss be so powerful as to wake someone from eternal sleep?

* * *

SAI

I told Sakura I used to love Peter Pan. As a kid, it was my dream to run away to Never land and play with the lost boys and battle indians and pirates. I did not want to grow up. Sadly, reality tells us otherwise. I have been feeling responsibility looming over me especially as I near graduation. And I have lost all notions of childishness.

"Sasuke loves Peter Pan. Weird, he also said the same thing. But Sai has lost the kid in him." Sakura thought.

"But isn't the ending sad? He forgot about Wendy and when they meet again, she's old." She said.

Somehow I thought I've heard those words before. "Peter Pan is not a love story."

* * *

Sakura showed Sai her own poems, which she haven't shown anyone yet for being too shy and scared of what they might think. However, she knew somehow, that Sai would understand them.

As Sai read her poems, he thought he could understand her more. One poem of her caught his eye and seemed to translate what he feels most of the time.

.

.

.

**_Emptiness_ **

_I've always had this feeling, the kind that sneaks up on you_

_When you least expect it_

_When you're in a crowd or just by yourself_

_Worst is when you're in bed and you can't sleep_

_It squeezes you by the chest that you can't breathe_

_Maybe it's emptiness or loneliness_

_To carry your own solitary cross_

_To feel left out even in a crowd_

_Wondering why they're happy or if they were also like me_

_When I'm alone I wonder, did I choose to be?_

_Or am I hard to love that nobody wants to be with me?_

_When I'm in bed, it keeps me awake_

_Until I'm tired enough to sleep_

_Tired from crying_

.

.

.

"Sakura…you are really something else." He thought then took her hand and held it.

Sakura was surprised by Sai's reaction. "Does he like my poem or does he pity me?" she thought. "And why do I feel myself blushing? Is he holding my hand?"

Sai never let go of Sakura's hand even when it was sweaty and she has fallen asleep. He thought "Aniki, could it be? I finally found someone to fill the emptiness?"

.

.

.

_Light breaks through the dark_

_Everything becomes sun-kissed_

_Wake-up sleepyhead_

.

.

.


	10. Fireworks

SAI

"Sa-ku-ra, do you know what day it is next week?" I asked her.

"Uhmmm…." Sakura blanks.

"Yah! Sakura! Think hard or you'll be sorry." I threatened her.

"Ah! Ah! It's been one year since I met you" She remembered then blushed. "Why are you asking?"

I love that I can make her blush. When we're alone, I notice that she would blush when I stare at her, notice her staring at me, get too near her or even when we accidentally touch. She really is innocent and doesn't know how to hide her feelings. I remember exactly a year ago, I kissed her.

"Hn. You have to do something special for me next week, or else."

* * *

SAKURA

"What to do? What to do? How could I make something special for Sai?" I was panicking with what Sai told me. "This is crazy! Do masters and slaves celebrate their anniversary? But then again, maybe he meant it to celebrate our 1 year of friendship."

"Lately, I don't think I have been feeling friendly towards him. I think I might be developing a crush on him. I'm not even sure if he catches me blushing all the time. NO!NO!NO! What about Sasuke? He's the one that I love."

* * *

Sakura finally decided to play the piano for Sai and have fireworks display at the same time. She thought hard of what to do and decided it was a grand idea.

"See if he doesn't like it."

At exactly 9pm, Sai arrived at the hotel rooftop where Sakura told him to come where he found Sakura sitting in front of a piano. Upon his arrival, as if on cue, Sakura started to play Pachelbel's Canon.

Sai was surprised that Sakura could play the piano, and was even more surprised when fireworks went up in the air.

"Sakura, How could you have known how to make me happy? This is more than special. I've never had a happy birthday since 4 years ago." he thought.

Sakura saw Sai smiling a child-like smile. "Finally Sai, you are a kid again."

When Sakura finished, she stood up and approached Sai. The fireworks were still ongoing behind her. At that moment, Sai thought that he hasn't really seen anyone as beautiful as her.

"Sai, are you happy? Is it special enough?" Sakura asked, standing in front of Sai.

"Aa." Then he bent his head and kissed Sakura.

...

_Fireworks in the sky_

_Light up your eyes as you smile_

_My heart is in flames_

_..._


	11. His Name

SAKURA

Ever since Sai's birthday, which surprised me (being the same date as Sasuke's birthday, as my first encounter with Sai, as my first, second and third stolen kisses, as well as my other kisses which I shame to admit to have given freely to him) he has suddenly become more open to be seen in public with me. He has also become more protective and caring. Asking me if I have eaten, fetching me after class, and calling me before I go to sleep. However, he has not yet confessed his feelings for me.

"Are we dating or just friends who kiss?" My mind is getting sick of the matter. I don't want to assume that there is more between us. I can't risk my heart. I already feel torn between my loyalty to Sasuke and my new feelings for Sai. 

* * *

SAI

I decided to invite Sakura to our house. I wanted to introduce her to my parents. It's my first time introducing a girl to them and I hope they like her. For my sake, my parents were willing to compromise with each other just for the night.

I haven't confessed anything to her yet, and I plan to as soon as she meets my family. But with my actions, somehow I hope she gets it.

When I introduced her to my parents, she was at first shy but then she warmed up to them. I was glad she was able to charm my parents.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, I want you to meet Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you." Sakura said while bowing and flashing them her smile.

Dinner was going well. Sakura was chatting away with my parents. My father then asked about her family. Come to think of it, I have never really asked her such questions. So I listened eagerly.

"I am the only daughter of Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki. My father runs an import export business and my mother used to be a pianist."

"So that's where her skills came from." I thought.

"Haruno Mebuki?" my father asked.

"That's my mother's name even before she married. My parents had the same family name" Sakura replied.

The sound of glass breaking could be heard. My mother dropped her wineglass. "Excuse me. I think I have a headache. Forgive me, Sasuke and Sakura. But I think I'll go upstairs and rest now."

My father also excused himself, and said he had some work to do. He bade us goodnight and looked at Sakura wistfully before going out, which confused me even more. "Why are they acting this way? We have already talked that they would compromise for me, yet they act this way."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. My parents must be having a hard night coping with each other, since they separated. I understand if you wouldn't like me back because of this." I looked to her apologizing for my parents' actions. That's when I noticed she was crying.

"Your name is Sas…Sasuke?" she asked, staring at me with tears in her eyes.


	12. Valentine

SAKURA

"What?! Did I hear right? Did his mom just call him Sasuke? I thought all this time Sai was his real name. Could both be the same? There are too many similarities. But how come he does not remember me, Saki? I was starting to form tears in the corners of my eyes and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. My parents must be having a hard night coping with each other, since they separated. I understand if you won't like me back because of this." I heard Sai/Sasuke say.

"Your name is Sas…Sasuke?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I never told you. It's not that I don't trust you but I don't use it except for IDs and legal papers." He said. "Hey! I already said I like you and all you care about is my name! Why? Does it matter?" He asked, concerned.

I asked myself does it matter? Sasuke was someone from my past whom I have learned to love even if I did not know much about him. And Sai well, I know him and he is in my present.

It was just a name really and maybe a 10 year old boy's memory was faulty and I couldn't blame how time changed him. It shouldn't matter but a small part of me wanted him to remember.

"No" I lied.

* * *

Sakura did not mean to lie. It was only a half-lie anyway. It did not matter that Sasuke was Sai or that Sai was Sasuke. She is quite happy actually that all her kisses were from the same person and that she had been in love with the same person. It only hurt that he doesn't remember her. Was this how Wendy felt when Peter Pan forgot about her? Sakura vowed to herself that she would make Sai remember.

That night of the disastrous dinner, they became official.

It was a smooth sailing relationship as far as they were concerned. They were so used to each other as friends that the only bonus of being boyfriend/girlfriend as far as Sasuke was interested in was the kissing.

He loved the taste of Sakura's strawberry lips. "She must have eaten too many red gummy bears, she already tastes like them." He thought while feasting on her lips. "I could go on like this forever. Good thing she looks geeky otherwise I'll have many rivals" Sasuke already knew that if Sakura would put extra effort in her looks and appearance, she would be the prettiest in the campus.

"Sasuke-kun..." she said in between kisses. She loved calling him Sasuke-kun. She hopes that eventually he would remember. "Stop it already-kiss-the librarian-kiss-might see us-kiss" They were hiding behind the darkest corner of the bookshelves. There's no stopping her boyfriend once he sets his mind to something.

"Let her stare then" Sasuke said. "I plan to make-out with you for 6 straight hours. It's valentine's you know?" He loves it now that she calls her Sasuke. When he is with her, he feels like his old self.

"Aren't you being ambitious? 6 hours straight? Not even a bathroom break or dinner perhaps? If I die from hunger and thirst, who would you kiss then?" Sakura feigned anger.

"I'll just find somebody else then." PAK! A right hook from Sakura."Oww! That hurts! I didn't know you could be violent when jealous. Who would've thought that you could hit hard with that small frame of yours?" Sasuke muttered, wincing in pain.

Sakura was really angry now. "Yah! I'm leaving now you jerk!"

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke caught her wrist then pulled her in and hugged her tight, his chin resting above her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You know that you are the only one for me right? I love you." Sasuke said, pulling away and looked her in the eyes.

Sakura could not help but be touched by Sasuke's sincerity. She knew it was the first time he said those three words to any girl.

"I love you with all my heart, Sasuke-kun." More than you will ever know, she added silently. 

...

_Fourteenth day of Feb_

_Scent of love wafts in the air_

_Be my valentine_

_..._


	13. Collapse

SASUKE

It's my turn to meet Sakura's parents. I'm nervous, I've never met anyone's parents before. What if they don't like me for her?

We were welcomed by her parents in their house. Her parents were lovely people, especially her mother. She looked like an older version of Sakura. "Hmm…now I know what she'll look like when she gets older."

The dinner was lovely and they didn't ask too much. Her parents seemed to like me. I think I could breathe again.

Afterwards, Sakura requested her mother to play something on the piano. "Kaa-san, could you play something for Sasuke? I told him I learned from you."

Mebuki-san obliged and played Claire De Lune. It was beautiful. I wondered why she quit her career.

"Mebuki-san, you played very well. I see how Sakura learned from you. How come you did not pursue a career? Even my father knows you."

"Because I wanted to be a full-time mother to Sakura. Who are your parents by the way?" she asked.

"My parents are divorced, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. You might know my father since he is in the media business." I answered.

"Actually we know your father from high school. My husband and I have been friends with him then. We last saw him years ago when we attended, that's right, it was your birthday. I remember now, what happened to- "

Ring! Ring!- Sasuke answered his phone. "Again? Okay, put her to bed. I'm coming home."

* * *

SAKURA 

Sasuke looked concerned. Something must have happened. "Gomennosai, but I have to cut my visit so soon to attend to my mother."

"It's alright we understand. We'll catch up sometime" Okaa-san said.

"Take care then and send my regards to your parents." Otou-san said.

I walked Sasuke up until our gate, kissed him on the cheek and saw him leave. I wish I could do something to cheer him up.

As I walk back into our house, I asked my mother "How come I did not know you and otou-san were friends with Fugaku-san?"

"It's because we've lost contact with each other and weren't as close as we were in high school. We attended different universities and later on he became busy with his work." Okaa-san explained. " We saw each other again years ago, and he invited us to their house. Don't you remember the birthday we attended? It's just we lost contact again when we went abroad."

"Of course I remember, I met Sasuke there." I thought.

* * *

SASUKE 

When I came home, I found my mom was wasted again. She was holding an old photograph with 3 people in it: I took the photograph and stared at it.

It was a picture of 2 boys and a girl, all in their highschool uniforms, in what seemed to be their graduation. As I stared at the picture, I came to realize who they were.

"The girl looked a lot like Sakura! This must be my dad and Sakura's parents." I looked at the back of the picture with the names: Uchiha Fugaku, Haruno Mebuki, Haruno Kizashi

"They really did know each other then" I thought. "But why does mom have this picture?"

"It's her! her! Always her! When will you learn to love me?" My mom was crying in her sleep.

"It's okay mom, I'm here." I tried to comfort her. "I'll always love you."

She woke up. "Sasu-chan. I know you'll hate me but please stop seeing Sakura from now on. You'll only get hurt."

"Kaa-san, why?" I could not understand what she was saying.

"Because your otou-san is in love with her mother!" she sobbed.

With that, I felt my world collapse. 


	14. Heartbreak

SAKURA

Sasuke is back to being cold again. Lately, he has been behaving like the old Sai. "What did I do? Is he going to break up with me? I could not ask him that. I know that the answer would only break my heart. Days would pass, and I could only wait.

* * *

SASUKE

"I have to break up with her but how do I do that?" She has become my happiness now. I realize that there will be no else for me but her. But I cannot hurt my kaa-san like what my tou-san did. I decided to be cold with her, to become Sai once again.

"Sakura, did you know it's been 3 months already?"

"Wwhy?" She asked. I could sense the dread in her voice.

"I'm bored. I woke up and I just don't feel the same anymore. Let's just break up okay?" I said.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tears were falling from her eyes.

I steeled myself from seeing her tears and told myself I was doing the right thing.

"Gomen, Sakura. I think this is what's best for us right now. And please don't call me Sasuke anymore" I said with much less conviction. I could feel my heart breaking, seeing her hurt. I did not want us to end like this. I stood up and left her in our favourite spot.

* * *

SAKURA

I could not talk or move after Sasuke broke up with me. I could only cry for I don't know how long. The librarian saw me as the library was about to close and ushered me out.

In my dormitory, tears still kept on coming even if my eyes already hurt. I couldn't sleep. I could only cry.

It's my first time to experience heartbreak. After waiting for him for so long, I end up like this. I did not want to see Sasuke/Sai again. I decided to finish this school year then ask my parents to allow me to transfer school abroad to finish my studies.

* * *

Sakura's papers were all ready. She just needed to do one last thing to rid herself of Sasuke, so she could move on.

Sakura saw Sai in their favourite spot. He looked like his usual self, cold and distant, not like the Sasuke she knew.

She approached him. "Gomen, Sasuke…ah Sai. Could I talk to you? After this I won't bother you anymore."

He missed her voice. Sasuke looked up and saw her. Her image sent a stab to his heart. How he missed seeing her.

"You must be wondering why I come to you. I need to tell you something so please don't interrupt." she said.

"If you don't remember, we met at your birthday 9 years ago when I came with my parents. I was hiding in your library when I met you. You told me your favourite book was Peter Pan. I introduced myself as Saki and you said your name was Sasuke. I did not know it was your birthday then and I accidentally slipped that my parents bribed me with red gummy bears just to come so you got annoyed. You said to punish me, I should give you a prized possession. I offered you my gummy bears but then you kissed me. Did you know you stole 3 things from me that day? 1) my red gummy bears 2) my first kiss and 3) my heart. I have been in love with you ever since and I have always wanted to meet you again. When I met you, Sai, I thought that I could let go of Sasuke but I was happy when I found out you were Sasuke but sad because you don't remember me. I don't really know why you're breaking up with me and may never know why you broke up with me, but I hope you find your own happiness someday. I also want to be happy so I'm leaving. I just wanted you to know how I feel before I go."

"Gomen if I took this from you. I thought to punish you before but I have always wanted to give it back." Sakura handed him his missing Peter Pan book.

Before she left, Sakura cupped his chin and kissed him. "Now we are even."

When Sakura left, tears fell from Sasuke's eyes.

...

_Teardrops fall freely_

_From my eyes, since you left me_

_My broken heart bleeds_

_..._


End file.
